


Forgiven

by Enderheart13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Demon!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderheart13/pseuds/Enderheart13
Summary: Dean wakes up after being killed with one minor change, he's now a demon. With nothing to do he takes up the task of cleaning up demon deals gone wrong or other messy jobs, but he soon notices that something is slightly off about everything. If he ever finds an answer, would he even be able to face Sam or Cas again?





	

The moment Dean opened his eyes he knew everything had changed. Something thrummed throughout his body, something familiar, but something he could not place words onto. He sat up slowly, nothing seemed to be horribly wrong but there were vague memories in the back of his mind, memories that were not gentle. He soon became aware that he was holding the First Blade in his hand. Dean took in his surroundings. It seemed he was in a motel room and no one was with him. He looked down at the blade held tightly in his palm. It felt like something flowed from the blade into the air, like the sickly sweet smell of death finding its way into the room. He stood up, feeling a renewed sense of energy, or rather strength, course through his veins.

He walked over to the bathroom, wanting to wash off his face, but was stunned by what he saw instead. There was his reflection, looking back at him, eyes black as a demon's. “That can’t be right.” He whispered, starting to panic. He walked back out into the open space of the room, hoping to see Sam but not finding him. He went to find his phone but stopped, what if this wasn't just a horrible dream? If this was the result of the Mark, there was most definitely more to it than just this. The next step would probably be to talk to someone who knew about all of this, but first he needed to figure out how switching between eye colors worked.

After spending a decent amount of time confused over how easy it was to switch between all black and his usual green, he headed out. Maybe to a bar, maybe just to walk, but he needed to get out of that room. He kept the knife tucked behind his back. He found himself in front of a bar, having lost track of time for a while. Next to no one was inside so he found himself a seat in the far corner. Before he could order anything Crowley was next to him and an expensive looking bottle of whiskey was set down. “For your promotion.” Crowley muttered, setting two glasses down on the counter. 

A long discussion went down about the details of the past few days, what happened and what would happen from this point on. From what Dean had gathered, he had been killed by Metatron and came back as a demon, this would be permanent unless Sam somehow found a legitimate way to ‘cure’ him. They spent the rest of the day and evening drinking, mostly in silence but sometimes talking. It was midnight and Dean found that he was unable to fall asleep, his mind buzzing with thoughts and feelings he would still have to get used to, but overall not tired. He lay awake for hours, contemplating what he would do with his life from this day on.

He knew he certainly could not go back to Sam, that was a bad idea. Cas would eventually find him, that was something he knew for certain. Maybe Crowley would help him find ways to take up this seemingly endless time, filled with nothing but the thoughts in his mind. The next day he spoke to Crowley about his lack of things to do and they came up with a few solutions. There would be no making deals, but he would be ‘assigned’ to cleaning up the messes some of the lower level demons had made, or the aftermath of some deals gone wrong. 

With his first job set out for him, he headed out. He was to locate some demons and ‘relieve’ them of their jobs, and to fix what went wrong. Bring some order back to the town. Things went over smoothly, no attention was drawn to the brawl that occurred in an abandoned house and Dean was able to clean up the aftermath. He decided to stay the night in the towns motel, their only guest for the night. 

That night as he stood in front of the mirror, staring back at what was now his reflection, he saw three small lines on his upper arm. He brushed it off as just some scars he had once gotten, but couldn't remember what he had gotten them from. The next day he forgot about them completely and made his way to his next task.


End file.
